Flip A Coin
by wandgirl
Summary: SS,ET. Highschool Life. Syaoran wanted to be friends with Sakura and end the war between them but Sakura hates him. Eriol and Tomoyo are getting along well being tired of their rivalry. Fujitaka and Yelan decided to get the two together in a single roof.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Thanks for checking out this story. I finally finished writing _Together Again_ so I decided to write another more. I don't have much to say for now. Please don't think twice, read it. I wrote replies to all my reviewers every time I update, you know. For now, here is the story... I hope you like it...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the CCS... only the story is mine...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Flip A Coin**

By: wandgirl 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prologue 

In a quiet office, Fujitaka Kinomoto and Yelan Li sat in a corner to talk about a very serious matter privately. No, don't get me wrong. It has nothing to do with them but their children instead. Fujitaka slammed his hand onto the think mahogany table.

"Ok, let's make it this way," Yelan rolled her eyes then pulled out a coin from her pocket, "See this coin?"

"Don't tell me we'll sort this out by," Fujitaka frowned, "flipping a coin again?"

"We've been doing this for nearly ten years in business, Mr. Kinomoto." Yelan remarked in a matter of fact, "C'mon, we're business partners for such a long time and we trust each other so much."

"This thing can't be finalized by a coin again!" Fujitaka demanded, "This is very private! Besides, I, myself, don't like the idea."

"Well," Yelan sighed, "so you mean... you want your daughter to be with some guy against your will? If we do this, our business will have a special bond. And you don't need to worry anymore because your daughter will definitely be happy in my son's arms."

Fujitaka silenced himself. Thinking about the deal, he looked through the glass window waiting for a miracle to save him from this moment. His daughter will be soon graduating in high school and will be heading off for college. If he'll agree with Yelan, he knew his daughter would be safe from boys. But she's always safe from boys. Touya was always there for her, teaching her fighting methods and making her act like a boy. Not a single boy showed the slightest interest for her ever since.

And Fujitaka didn't want that to continue.

"Ok, but like we did before," Fujitaka smirked, "let's have a bet – _head_."

"_Tail,_" Yelan handed the coin to him, "I'm giving you the chance to toss it. If I won, my son we'll be meeting your daughter right away. They were in the same school, so I bet they know each other very well."

Fujitaka received the coin then chuckled, "Tomoeda High has more than half a thousand students. To be fair, I'll flip the coin until it reached the ground. No one of us should touch it, clear?"

"Clear." Yelan clapped excitedly, "Go!"

Without warning, Fujitaka tossed the coin, which danced in the mid-air for seconds. Yelan began shouting the word _'tail' _repeatedly. Fujitaka wished that whatever the result will be, it was the right decision.

CLING.

The coin dropped to the floor. Yelan took a closer look into the coin but then Fujitaka pushed her away from it.

"Ouch! What kind of man are you?" Yelan exclaimed.

"Me first, just to make sure." Fujitaka smiled at her then looked closely to the coin. Seems like his heart stopped beating when he saw the result.

Yelan leaned towards the ground then screamed, "_Tail! _ Whoa! My son would never switch girls from time to time again! How clever of me to think of this deal!"

Fujitaka stood straight looking at her in disbelief, "Your son switches girls from time to time? Oh no..."

Yelan covered his mouth by her hand, "Honestly, he does. There's no point lying to you because even though you disagree, its over. I won. And you can't refuse, it's one of the rules in our partnership. Deal?"

Fujitaka shut his eyes then exhaled, "Deal..." Oh no, wonder how Sakura will react about the deal and worst, if she knew how the coin-flip affects their business a lot.

OoOoOoOoO

Chilly wind blew around the grounds of Tomoeda High. The weather was fine and so everybody was, but not until the rich and famous Syaoran Li walked towards Kinomoto's locker. Like before, he dropped an envelope again into it. Sakura's mood was cool with Tomoyo as they headed their lockers but the moment she saw her rival, her big smile turned into a frown. Syaoran noticed her then put on a grin.

Sakura pretended not to see him and quickly opened her locker to return her thick Math book, "Math sucks." She saw a plain white envelope at the top of her English book. Sighing, she picked it up then read the name of the letter sender, "Syaoran..." she slammed the locker shut then crumpled the envelope.

Syaoran, who was behind it, smiled in pleasure to see her mad, "I heard you calling my name."

Sakura threw the crumpled envelope down the floor and stepped on it, "Shut up, Li. I didn't call your name – I just read it from the envelope. So, what are you planning to embarrass me again?"

Pretending not to listen, he replied, "I just wanted to ask you out this weekend."

Sakura stared at him with mouth dropped, "How dare you! We're not even friends, Li. Get out of the way." She pushed him. But he didn't even move.

He stood still, wearing his usual smirk, "Saturday, 2 PM will do."

Sakura struggled to pass him, "You wish." Finally, she managed to push him then ran away."

Syaoran smirked, "See you, baby!" he called.

She stopped then turned around, "In your dreams!"

The students around them burst into laughter on what they had seen. But just a look form Syaoran stopped them. Feeling ashamed, Syaoran searched for Eriol Hiiragizawa, his best friend, to tell the whole story about his unsuccessful plan. Eriol, who was very busy talking to the Vice-President of the Student Council, Tomoyo Daidouji, didn't notice Syaoran rampaging into his direction.

Syaoran tapped his back, "Hey dude, my plan backfired."

Eriol turned around in disappointment, "Let's talk about it later, ok? I'm talking to Tomoyo."

Tomoyo eyed Syaoran suspiciously then handed a folder to Eriol, "I think my next class will start in the next five minutes. Got to go, see you around, Eriol." She waved goodbye then walked away.

The pretty boy laughed, _"Got to go, see you around, Eriol."_ He mimicked.

Eriol shut his locker, "Stop it. Don't make fun of Tomoyo."

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran brushed his hair with his bare hand, "Since when are you calling each other by first name, huh?"

Being smart enough, Eriol chose not to answer his childish question and started walking towards their next class. Syaoran kept calling Sakura names as they walked, but it seemed like Eriol wasn't paying attention. Instead, he appeared to be reading the contents of the folder Tomoyo handed to him. They reached the classroom but Syaoran still continued talking to him like crazy.

Eriol sat on his chair as Syaoran pulled a chair close to him then started talking again, "I hate this! I'm no loser! Just watch and you'll see Kinomoto! Revenge is sweet!"

"Stop shouting!" Eriol ordered him then began reading the folder again.

Syaoran looked at him, grabbed the folder then threw it back to him, "I just don't understand why you accepted the position for Presidency. And calling Daidouji by first name. Everything is strange!"

"Hey!" Eriol wiped the dust off the folder, "Don't lay a hand on this folder again. And you don't care why I accepted the position being the President. It's my problem, not yours."

"I can't believe you're talking to me like that." Syaoran stated, "Daidouji has done something to you, that's the problem."

"Tomoyo is a nice fine girl." Eriol replied, "And she's not your problem."

"But she's Kinomoto's best friend!"

"She didn't ever show signs that she hates me for being your bud."

"You're infatuated."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Eriol breathe deeply, "We've been friends since the world has begun, so don't let the whole situation destroy our friendship, Syaoran. To make everything clear, I'm not interested with her."

Syaoran shook his head, "Liar," he smirked, "It's in the way you act, the twinkle in your eyes, the smile you gave her and the fact that you enjoy being with her."

Eriol gasped. He looked away from him to hide his blush, "I said I'm not interested with her. Case closed." He lied. He knew the truth that he was definitely into her. He even calls her every night over the phone just to hear her voice before he sleeps. He knew this was only infatuation, but how does their late-night phone conversation last until midnight?

OoOoOoOoO

In Sakura and Tomoyo's class, the moods of the two girls were opposite to the boys. Singing in happiness, Tomoyo found herself enjoying. Sakura, who was curious, came up to ask her.

"Nothing."

"What _nothing?_" Sakura laughed, "If I know, you've been meeting Hiiragizawa after school hours. I'm warning you, Tomoyo. Don't spend your spare time with him. He brings you nothing but trouble."

"I'm not spending so much time with him," Tomoyo smiled, "it's part of our duties in Student Council. Stop thinking differently."

"For me, it's ok for you to be friends with him, but," Sakura widened her eyes, "never ever try to be friends with Li."

Tomoyo smiled, "No problem. So, what's your plan today? Aren't you worried in what Syaoran might do to you?"

Sakura groaned, "Don't mention his name. And I don't care what dirty plan awaits me."

Tomoyo shrugged.

OoOoOoOoO

The dismissal bell rang. As quick as the wind, Sakura fled from Tomoyo to avoid the pranks Syaoran might set. She used the stairs leading to the school grounds to be safe but unfortunately, she wasn't. She exerted extra force to run like what Touya had told her to do whenever she's in trouble. To be secure, she paused to look back, but no one's following her, she sighed in relief.

As she took a step down the stairs, she noticed a white slimy liquid, but before she could stop herself, she fell down three steps.

"Ouch!" She screamed.

Syaoran, who was whistling that time walking towards the staircase, saw the Kinomoto girl fell. His firs instinct was to help her, so he did. He pulled Sakura up the stairs again by arms, "Oh, look at yourself. You look ridiculous!" He told her as soon as they realized what's going on.

Sakura glared at him then massaged her ankle, "How could you help me stand after all you've done to me!" She smelled the white liquid that had stuck into her skirt, "What the heck is this... shampoo?"

"Wouldn't you even say _thank you?_" Syaoran asked.

"Never." Sakrua tried to take a step but her ankle hurts bad, "Don't deceive me, I'm not stupid to thank someone lie you. I know this is your plan – your idea."

Syaoran looked at her then placed a firm grip on her arm, "How dare you... Don't accuse me of something I haven't done. I wouldn't do this very useless trick – to hurt you." He released her arm then looked away.

Sakura misunderstood him then sighed, "What do you mean?"

"I-I m-mean," Syaoran felt cold sweats dripping form his forehead, "I mean I won't do a prank that won't be successful. Why? When did I ever fail?"

Truth was hard to admit, he did not ever fail, but Sakura wouldn't let herself lose on this debate, "Fail? You call this one a failure?" She massaged her ankle, "I wouldn't be able to jog tomorrow morning for preparation for the coming marathon. I know you want me to be disqualified so that you again, will be the best."

"Dimwit," Syaoran laughed, "Why? Do you think you're my only problem? Excuse me, I won't waste my time in a girl like you."

"Then why did you ask me out?"

"It's not a big deal," Syaoran leaned back the wall then crossed his arms on his chest, "I can't understand why you're competing with me – in class – in sports – in popularity. We can be friends, if you want. We've grown in a little town together, entered same schools and we've been classmates until now in PE"

"We can never be friends," Sakura stated, "You know why? Because I envy you! You excel in things I can't especially Math. You can have everything you want. You got lots of friends. Girls like you. You're always the best."

Syaoran stared at her in shock. He never knew that this girl had little things running up her mind about him. So, was this the reason why she kept throwing him glances? He thought she fancies him that's why.

"Since we're young, it's always you!" Sakura stared at him with tears in her eyes, "Remember when we're ten? I beat you in academics, so I was the best and you were the second. I was so happy – very happy. But not until the awarding. I thought you were disappointed, that's why you're pulling dirty pranks on me but it's not."

Feeling guilty, Syaoran can't even look at her eyes.

"It's because you make fun of me!" Sakura shouted. It echoed in the corridor but it was ok, no one was left around. "You pity me! You knew no one's coming for my award, you knew it. I envy you. Your Mom was there, giving you hugs and kisses while I was there in the stage, standing alone with tears – tears not for joy but for sorrow. My mother died when I was young, my father was very busy for his business, so it's only Touya where I could pour my heart out."

Syaoran hesitated to speak because Sakura was crying so hard, but he finally managed to utter a word, "Y-your b-brother?" He asked and he felt foolish. What kind of a question was that?

"So I begged him to teach me how to act like a boy," She continued, wiping her tears away, "the stuffs boys do, because boys don't cry. I want to be a boy but until now, I can't. You see, I can't even stop these tears from falling."

Feeling sorry, Syaoran walked up to her then pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura was petrified, not knowing what to do whether to push him or not. It has been a long time since Touya hugged her like this, though she wanted to push her rival, she can't lift her arms. They stood there for more than a minute with Syaoran's arms wrapped around her motionless.

"Sorry..." Syaoran closed his eyes. The feelings inside of him were all mixed up – guilt, sorrow, pity and his great liking for his rival, Sakura. Now, he knew why they pulled pranks to each other. Sakura helped him realized it and it was different on what he thought. He wanted to take all the sadness away from her. "I'm sorry Sakura..."

Sakura stopped breathing on what she heard. He called her by first name – the most impossible thing to happen. Somehow, she felt different on how Syaoran acted. She wanted to last the moment another minute, for she hand never told anyone what she had in mind, and it was a great feeling. Sighing in relief, she gently closed her eyes trying to feel that even for awhile, a stranger understood her situation. Just then, her eyes shot open at the fact that this Syaoran Li, her rival, the boy he envied most of her life and wished that he didn't exist, was comforting her.

"Get off me!" Sakura pushed him with all the strength she could. Syaoran was taken a few steps aback. "Sorry isn't in your vocabulary."

Syaoran looked hurt, not because Sakura pushed him away, but the truth that she couldn't accept his apology, "Look, this isn't a part of the monkeyshines. I'm sincere. I thought you were pulling pranks on me because you like me. I mean, I always catch you staring at me."

Tears escaped Sakura's eyes, she burst into laughter, "If that's what nasty pranks are for, then you mean you like me too?" Her laughter turned into angst, "Those glances are really meant for you because I hate you. Hear that? I hate you. You were the worst thing that came into my life. I don't know what makes me stay here wasting my time talking to you. But this incident can't happen everyday, so I won't lose this chance to tell you everything I had inside of me."

Syaoran, who was curious, shouted, "Go on! Tell me!" It really hurts when people hate you, especially the one you like.

"Because of you," Sakura began, "my Dad lose his trust to me. He said I could never be entrusted with our riches because I am a big loser. I know he only said that to encourage me to do my best and so I did." She began crying again and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket then buried her face into it.

Contrary to what Yelan had showed Syaoran, he felt really guilty to hurt Sakura. But he never intended to hurt her, it wasn't his fault if he was everyone's favorite, "But it wasn't my fault if you were called a big loser!" He yelled, it was difficult to handle this one.

Sakura slowly revealed her wet face, which she wiped by the back of her hand, "Yeah, I know." She smiled willingly, "I know. I can't understand. I don't know. All I know is that I hate you since I was young, that's it."

"Then we can be friends." Syaoran reached up for her hand but she snatched it away, "I mean we could click together, share ideas. Let's end this life-time war between us."

But Sakura walked away for not being able to answer him. The truth was, he has always been in situations like this. She was always asked in a Yes-No question but couldn't answer simply.

Syaoran didn't notice himself smiling as he watched Sakura disappeared from his sight. He never knew that Sakura hated him that much since they were young. Starting to walk, he heard voices from a classroom with a door slightly opened. He peered through the opening quietly. To his surprise, there was his best friend Eriol with Tomoyo again but this time, they seemed to forget their duties. They were seated very close to each other, drinking coffees and laughing all the way with a pile of paper in their front. Syaoran rolled his eyes then walked away quietly. As he walked home, he kept thinking of the things that had happened – about Eriol, Tomoyo and especially Sakura. He looked up the sky and realized that he had a new mission to accomplish: to win Sakura Kinomoto's heart...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: **So there it was. What do you think of it? Let me know by your reviews. Simply click the '**Submit Review**' button located in the lower left of the screen. And there you go! It's easy right? Let me know and I'll reply on your reviews on the next chapter. I've written the first chapter and I'll post it very soon. Please REVIEW!


	2. Difficult to Handle

**A/N: **Wow, thanks for reading the prologue. I was so glad that many of the readers reviewed the prologue and loved the coin-flipping part. At first, I hesitated to write the coin-flipping session because you might get bored about it. I mean, it's very childish and I don't want to take the risk by writing it then having a few reviews from you. But I can't think of anything that time to interest you. So I took the risk. And I made the right decision! Many loved it and liked it. I was really glad. It was like a birthday present for me. To tell you, I've 15 last May 7. That's Saturday. I wish I'd be able to improve my writings.

Thanks:

**Rinoa Leonheartilly – **I hope you'll continue reading. Thanks for the review!

Amethyst Blossom – thanks for reading my story, you surprised me. Fujitaka isn't really mean. He did it to encourage her, but for Sakura, it's not. Thanks for the review! LiL-cb – I'm so glad another reader is around! Want to see what happens next? 

Here goes. Thanks for the review!

**Saving my last Breathe for you. – **Thanks for the review. I hope you can read this chapter.

**ahnigurL – **Thanks for the review and for letting me know that you've added my story to your C2 community. Know what? Your pen name sounds familiar. I'm from Philippines too and I may have encountered you in the past. Got a cellphone in the year 2002? If I'm not mistaken... I kept thinking about your pen name... It really sounds familiar. Are you a Smart user? Can you remember someone used to have a nickname viedel? I don't know if it's you. Please let me know!

**candy-chan-chan – **you're right! I hope you keep on reviewing. Thanks!

**kenshinlover2002 – **This chapter will answer all your questions, a very shocking revelation. Thanks for the review!

**czakali – **It's been a long time since you've reviewed! Thanks!

**monito – **Another reader around! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review!

Sakura-miaka – Syaoran is really interested with her, I tell you, not just starting. The coin affects their business a lot. You'll see in the future chapters yet they survived! Is it full of action? I hope this one will be better. Thanks for the review! Pinaygrrl – He really likes Sakura. Do you like that line? I think it's nice too. Thanks for the review! 

**Illusion Dragon – **Sakura's future depended on the coin. I should thank the coin and Yelan too! The war between them will end, don't worry. You're right, Syaoran's not really bad. In fact, he's kind deep inside. Thanks for your encouraging review; I really appreciate my reviewers!

**Puffthemagicdragon567 – **Good thing that you reviewed again! I think my fics got your taste that's why you love it. I really appreciate people who kept reading and reviewing every time I update. Thanks for the review!

**melaniemelmelgirl – **Thanks for reviewing again. I missed you!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 1:**

**DIFFICULT TO HANDLE**

RING. RING. RING.

Sakura pulled her blanket down her face. Who in the world will call her on this time? The sun wasn't even up yet. Lazily, Sakura sat up then rubbed her eyes to check her alarm clock, which reads 5:45 AM. The phone on her bedside table kept ringing and ringing. Feeling sleepy, she tried to lay back again and ignored the phone, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She rolled towards the phone to grab the receiver.

"Hello?" Sakura tried to open her sleepy eyes, "Sakura Kinomoto speaking." She yawned.

"Good morning, sweetie." A calm voice replied on the other line.

"Sorry, my dear." Fujitaka apologized, "I just called because - because – because we should meet." He said frankly.

"Meet?" Sakura scratched her head, "Something had happened on business? But I don't know a thing about managing it. Why don't you call Touya instead?"

A long pause surrounded the place.

"It's not always Touya who could help me." Fujitaka sighed, feeling guilty about it, "I got a very private matter to tell you."

"Can't you just tell me over the phone?"

"No." Her Dad replied, "It's between me and my business partner Yelan. You know her, right? I've told you many times about her."

Sakura gasped. How many women could have a name Yelan in Japan? Yeah, her Dad kept telling stories about his business partner some years ago but she couldn't remember the name anymore. "What about her?" she asked.

"You'll know it later." Fujitaka, on the other line, sighed again, "I'll meet you at the restaurant Touya, you and I used to eat. Remember?"

"Yeah, the one near the school?"

"Exactly." Fujitaka answered, "7 o'clock, wear a presentable dress not like the one you're wearing. I mean I don't want her to think of you as a disrespectful girl, ok? Put something in your hair, wear perfume and do what ORDINARY girls do to themselves." He stressed out the word _ordinary._

"Why so special?"

"Just do what I said. I'm treating you for a breakfast, see?"

"Ok. I got to move. Bye."

A farewell was heard on the other line, then the line went dead. Sakura quickly jumped out her bed in order not to be late for the meeting. After she had a good bath, she opened her cabinet to search for a presentable outfit to wear. She scanned the jeans and shirts out of it but none of it seemed what you call presentable in front of a top businesswoman in Japan. Then she stopped dead. Why did her father want her to meet his business partner? Why did he want her to wear a nice dress? Why so early and why now? Then she saw her mother's picture on the bedside table, which sent shivers down her spine. Everything for Sakura now sounds fishy.

_Did he want to marry again?_ Sakura shook the idea off her mind. At the middle of questioning herself and budgeting time, Sakura felt nervous that she couldn't be able to arrive there in time, for she had nothing to wear and what the Yelan woman will think of her. Then she saw a plain box beneath her socks. As quick as the wind, she opened it and saw a nice white knee-length dress inside.

"Oh, Tomoyo!" She exclaimed, "You're my angel!"

The dress was a birthday gift from Tomoyo. During the time she received it, she was clueless on where she could wear it because she wasn't fond of dresses, she fancies shirts, shorts and pants. But now, she was thankful that Tomoyo gave her girly stuffs. She remembered the pair of white sandals, the set of hair clips and the perfume, which Tomoyo all gave her as a present.

Sakura smiled as she wore those stuffs.

OoOoOoOoO

"Darn," Syaoran muttered running back and forth all over his apartment. Everything was messy, socks everywhere, papers scattered on the floor, tin cans rolled and broken pencils around. You get the idea. He ran inside the bathroom and went out after 5 minutes.

"Why early Saturday morning?" Syaoran pulled a polo shirt off his cabinet, "Is that how easy to go and call our son from bed and tell him to meet her on the next thirty minutes?"

Running late, Syaoran grabbed a piece of bread then brushed his teeth. He arrived at the meeting place before 7 and he quickly spotted his Mom wearing a yellow blouse nearby.

"Syaoran," Yelan gave him a light peck on the cheek, "Good thing we both reached the place before 7. I came 5 minutes earlier than you. C'mon in."

Syaoran nodded then checked his green polo shirt for the last time.

Meanwhile, as the Lis entered the restaurant, Fujitaka and Sakura were sitting already beside each other and talking. They both arrived fifteen minutes before 7.

"You look good." Fujitaka remarked nervously. He wasn't sure what Yelan's son looked like or how Sakura will react after he told her the news. But he stayed quiet, as what Yelan had told him to do.

"I'll just go to the washroom." Sakura smiled. She quickly disappeared from Fujitaka's sight.

"Fujitaka," a tap from Yelan, "Sorry we're late."

"Actually, you're not," Fujitaka stood to offer them a seat, "Is this your son?" He eyed the teenage boy beside Yelan from head to toe.

"Please to meet you, sir." Syaoran extended his hand, "I'm Syaoran Li." He smiled at Fujitaka.

"Nice boy," Fujitaka felt relieved for Syaoran's good looks, hope Sakura will like him.

"Please excuse me for awhile," Syaoran smiled again as the two gave him permission to leave.

He wanted to look good in front of the man, so he ran towards the Men's Room to check his reflection. As he turned left towards the Comfort Room, he accidentally bumped on someone wearing a white dress. The girl winced not looking up at him, and he too said sorry not bothering to glance at her. After a very short moment, he went out of it to return to his Mom, but before he could step another more, the girl in white came opposite his way.

"Argh..." Syaoran moaned, "You again?" he muttered trying to keep his balance by leaning back onto the wall.

The startled girl looked up, "S-sor - " she gasped.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, not believing his eyes that Sakura could wear something nice, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura gasped again taking few steps aback and seemed shaking, "L-Li? This is bad..."

"What?" Syaoran laughed, "Got to go, sorry, no time to chat with you. But promise, I'll make it up to you next time." He turned right towards their table but Sakura pulled him by arm.

"Li," Sakura pulled him away from the view, "What are you doing here? I mean your Mom." She peeked slowly to be sure it was Yelan she saw.

Syaoran peeked too. Yelan was there talking to her business partner Mister – wait Mister-what? He leaned back the wall, "Look, you don't care what we're doing here. I really have to go. My Mom told me that this is a very important matter between me and Mister... Mister..."

"Fujitaka Kinomoto," Sakura finished his sentence, "and he's my Dad. Now, tell me, what are you doing here?"

Syaoran got the idea what Sakura was trying to tell him. He glanced at his Mom, who was seated beside Sakura's Dad. "I don't know." He answered honestly.

Sakura pulled him away from their sight again, "Don't tell me that!" she insisted. Her voice was shaken, "I had a feeling that – that – that they had a relationship."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Stop it. Now, we should go back to our table."

Sakura tightened her grip into his arm, "And they called us to ask our permission for their wedding-to-be. Do you think?"

Syaoran stared at her worried eyes in amazement. This was stupid, to think of such thing. But what if it was true? Slowly, he held Sakura's cold palm and put it into his other hand, he couldn't imagine having her as a sister. How about his feelings for her?

"We should go there now." He told her wisely, "Stop thinking like that." He released her hand then walked towards his Mom.

Sakura followed him then stopped too as Syaoran stopped in front of their table.

"Oh, there you are," Yelan smiled at Syaoran then at Sakura, "Are you Sakura Kinomoto? Have a seat, kids."

Sakura hesitated as she heard the word _kids_, which meant something deeper for her. For almost a minute, she stood there looking at the ground until Syaoran offered her a seat. She motioned then Syaoran sat beside her.

"Very courteous boy," Fujitaka remarked. Sakura eyed Syaoran.

"Thank you, Mr. Kinomoto." Syaoran smiled, "I didn't know you are Sakura's father."

"Do you know each other?" Yelan asked as soon as the waiter arrived to take the orders, "If I'm not mistaken, you go into the same school." Sakura looked down her skirt as the waiter walked away.

"Yeah, we know each other," Syaoran smirked, "very well."

"Good," Yelan clapped her hand, "You might be curious why we called you. It's because we had something very important to tell which will affect you future lives ahead."

Sakura looked up at her then elbowed Syaoran. Syaoran forced a cough then glared at Sakura.

Fujitaka smiled at them, "My business partner and I decided to," he paused nervously, "have you two together."

"What?" For the first time, Sakura spoke in front of Yelan Li but her attitude was harsh. "No." She slammed her hand on the table.

Syaoran quickly clapped his left hand over her mouth and the other hand in her shoulder, pulling her close enough to warn her in whisper, "Stop it. It's not what you're thinking." He smiled at Fujitaka, not freeing Sakura.

Fujitaka laughed, "I knew you will react that way."

"Oh yeah?" Yelan laughed too, "Seems like Sakura and Syaoran are really close to each other."

Syaoran immediately released her, "Not really."

"Back to what we're saying," Yelan continued, "we decided to have you together living inside a house until you'll reach the right age for you to get married - "

"I d - " Sakura started but Syaoran covered her mouth again.

"Get married?" Syaoran asked then released Sakura.

"Yeah," Fujitaka nodded, "we trust each other so much and developed friendship through the years, so we think it'll be a bright idea. It's for your own sake and future."

"No." Sakura looked straight in her Dad, "How could you do this, Dad? You don't even know me."

Fujitaka studied her face, "Don't talk to me like that." He warned seriously, "I am your father and I definitely know what's good for you and what's not."

"You can arrange me with other guys but not Li, please." Sakura declared in an angry tone.

"Don't call them by last name!" scolded Fujitaka, "Don't embarrass me here. Where are the manner I've taught you?"

Syaoran looked up his Mom then to the floor. For him, this arrangement was ok, he got no problem because he secretly likes Sakura and he could have the chance to show it to her when they will leave at the same roof.

"I don't want him." Sakura said flatly.

"It's not what you think, darling," Yelan entered the conversation to stop Fujitaka from shouting inside the restaurant, "you'll try first to live together as friends, nothing more. And as the years passed, heaven knows."

The waiter arrived with their meals. Thinking over what Yelan had said, Sakura remained silent the whole breakfast time, it was better to try to mix up first with Syaoran than forcing an instant relationship. Meanwhile, Syaoran, who was just inches from her, was glancing secretly at her from time to time. The breakfast was finished moments later, so Yelan broke the other news.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," Yelan began, "but Syaoran and you need to live in a house together... now."

They rode a cab to stop by Sakura's house first to pack her things. Next was Syaoran's. After that, they drove straight to their new house, which was two streets away from school.

"Here we are," Fujitaka entered the house, "From now on, this is where you'll live."

Sakura looked around feeling her heart sank as she imagined herself living in a house like this with Syaoran. On the other hand, Syaoran felt poor with the little house. It was a nice little house with the size of Syaoran's Living Room, which got a small Dining Table, a simple wood sofa, a narrow Bathroom, a Kitchen beside the Dining Table. It was really very small for them two, especially when they were on war.

"That's the Living Room," Yelan toured them around as the teenagers pulled their luggage, "the Dining Room, the Kitchen, the Bathroom and the Bedroom."

After an hour, the parents left them alone to start arranging their things. Sakura was sitting at the lower portion of their Double-deck bed inside their Bedroom after hanging her clothing on the left side of the cabinet while Syaoran was still arranging his, which was on the right.

"I can't believe this," Syaoran stated as he hang his shirts, "We're sharing on all stuffs on this little house we had. This is even smaller than my own Living Room."

"I hate you." Sakura threw a pillow on his back, "I'd rather die than to sleep with you in this room." Her eyes had fire.

Syaoran slammed the closet shut then picked the pillow thrown by Sakura lying on the floor, "Fine. Go sleep outside. And bring this pillow with you." He threw it back then smirked cruelly.

Sakura caught it then stood, "No way. I won't lose to you." She thought about Tomoyo, "I don't know how I'll tell Tomoyo about this because she's always with Hiiragizawa."

OoOoOoOoO

"Do you thin they'll ever be friends?" asked Tomoyo referring to Sakura and Syaoran while Eriol and she were walking towards the mall in the other street to avoid Sakura and Syaoran from seeing them together.

"Yeah, nothing's impossible." Eriol smiled at her then decided to change the topic, "Thanks for coming with me for lunch. I thought you won't."

Tomoyo blushed as she looked down her shoes, "Why not? I mean, we're good friends. I owe you a lot lately for helping me out after school hours. So having lunch with you is fine."

Eriol watched her in the corner of his eyes, "And if you've nothing to do after lunch, would you mind if we'll walk around? I mean - "

"Hm?" Tomoyo looked up, "Pardon?"

"Nothing." Eriol smiled nervously.

They walked happily from street to street, which they've preferred than riding a vehicle. Slowly and nervously, Eriol encircled his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder sending her shivers and blushes. Tomoyo, at first, felt uncomfortable, but after a few minutes of walking down the quiet street, she surrendered in his arms.

"GIVE ME THE NOTEBOOK!" Sakura yelled chasing Syaoran, "MY NOTEBOOK!"

Syaoran fled from the Bedroom and ran as fast as he could out the main door, but Sakura could run faster and caught the back of the neck of his shirt. Syaoran suddenly stopped for air then threw the notebook towards the road to free himself from Sakura's grip. In an instant, Sakura released him by pushing him to the ground and running after the notebook, which was lying peacefully a good meter from them. Syaoran was tripped on the ground, however, he quickly stood then pulled the white dress of the girl in his front to refrain her from picking the notebook on the ground.

Sakura fell on her knees to the rough cemented toad, "Leave me alone!" she remarked.

"You're so stubborn!" Syaoran pulled her up, "Learn to obey your father, whether you like it or not!"

Sakura straightened her shaky right knee and realized it was bleeding, she looked up and saw the faces of familiar people walking towards them nearby.

"Eriol?" Syaoran eyed Eriol who was walking towards them with a girl in his arm, the girl looked up at Eriol.

Sakura gasped, "Tomoyo!" she called.

The two unaware people felt their heart beat faster, as they realized that they were in front of their best friends in war. Eriol hurriedly turned back, making Tomoyo rotate too. Tomoyo's palms started to sweat.

"Wait up!" Syaoran called then grabbed Eriol's arm.

Eriol turned around slowly and nervously, "Hi, Syaoran... Good day, isn't it?"

Sakura dashed towards Tomoyo ignoring her wounded knee, "What the heck is this?" she poked Syaoran in the head.

"Aw..." Syaoran nudged her, "Dimwit, do you think I know?"

"Shut up." Sakura turned to Eriol, "What's your filthy hand doing in my best friend's precious shoulder? Going out, eh?"

Hairs on the back of the neck of Tomoyo and Eriol stood up on Sakura's remark. Struck by Sakura's words deep inside his heart, he withdrew his hand from Tomoyo's shoulder slowly.

"Don't pretend to be sorry Hiiragizawa," Sakura said sourly, "I know you're not."

"Zip your mouth." Syaoran commanded, "she's just upset, Eriol."

Too late, Eriol turned around walked alone in the opposite direction, "Let's cancel the lunch, Tomoyo. Your friend needs you."

Syaoran clapped a palm into his forehead, watching him disappear from his sight. It wasn't easy to bring him back on this kind of situation, for Eriol has never been embarrassed in front of a girl all his life. Syaoran looked at Sakura in a bit of anger.

Tears crawled down Tomoyo's face, "All my life I've been always on your side, how could you? How could you send him away? You're not a true friend, Sakura. You're pulling me away from my happiness!" she blurted out.

Sakura stared at her in disbelief, as she stomped away crying madly. What's this? Is the world against her? First was her father, then Yelan, then Syaoran, then Eriol, then Tomoyo... who's next? Now, she hated herself as much as he hated Syaoran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: **Don't worry, everything's fine. Everything will be all right. Eriol was just having fun around and he's not really upset, and so was Tomoyo. Why? Well, continue being in touch by reviewing now and reading the second chapter.

Please click on the '**Submit Review**' now!


	3. To Be Or Not To Be

**A/N: **Oh, I'm really sorry for updating so late. I'm on a vacation right now so I'm supposed to update regularly, but... I failed to. I hope I've made this chapter long enough to fill the weeks I haven't updated. I've been in a week-long seminar in school this May 9 and it's followed by another week last May 16 and then another this May 23. Fortunately, the third week isn't exactly a full-week attendance. So I was able to write this chapter and finally, I've been able to update. Time is fleeting so fast! Our classes will start on June 6, so please don't get mad on me if I'll be updating sometime around third week of June. The two months of vacation is just a wink and now I'll be entering my Senior year in High school.

A big thanks to the following:

**kenshinlover2002 – **Sakura's really confused. Your questions will be answered here.

**melaniemelmelgirl – **thanks for praising my writing style.

**youkaigirl64 – **Don't worry, everything will be alright. Syaoran will be so nice in this chapter.

**Shimela**

**czakali – **Don't go crazy! No, Sakura isn't a rebel, she just want attention and that will be given by Syaoran!

**SaddenedKimiko – **I'm so sorry if there were errors along the way. But I'm trying my best to avoid it.

**LupineLightning-IllusionDragon – **You're right! Sakura's a tough girl and it's very difficult to handle her. New pen name, huh?

**VampireJazzy – **That's really sad, but they'll be soon friends again.

**SS&ET S+S43v3r**

**monito – **Sakura's not really mean, don't you think? Well, for you, I've made her nicer in this chapter.

**Pure-Hearted – **Yeah, you're right. Sakura can't control her temper but don't worry, everything will be fine, you'll see. I didn't know you're also pinaygrrl.

**Rinoa Leonheartilly – **Sakura's really lucky but she's not a bitch. She just wanted to prove that she's a tough girl, that's all.

**Puffthemagicdragon567**

**Sakura-miaka – **Good point. Now you'll see how odd Syaoran will act just to be nice to her.

**Rose Mitzkah – **I'm so sorry! Yeah, they can be friends at first and we'll see what fate may bring them. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 2:**

**TO BE OR NOT TO BE**

Eriol walked away from the trio with a smirk on his lips. Not much later, he heard footsteps running towards his direction from his back. Certainly, he knew who it was.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo grabbed his arm to stop him then paused to catch her breath.

Eriol cupped her face while looking into the worried eyes of the girl, "Did I worry you? Forgive me." He smiled.

"We don't really have to cancel our lunch." Tomoyo looked down the ground, "I don't know why Sakura and Syaoran went out from that house or why they were there. I thought they live in the other street."

Eriol put his hands into his pockets, "I'm not serious on what I did and said earlier. I got a plan in my mind, Tomoyo. Want to hear it?"

Tomoyo nodded excitedly, "What plan?" then she frowned, "Don't tell me you're planning to hurt someone?"

Eriol laughed then encircled his arm into Tomoyo's shoulder again, "I'm not like Syaoran. It's between him and Sakura. I know he likes her and it's not impossible for Sakura to like him. What do you think?"

"Them?" Tomoyo wondered, "It's like sky and earth, water and oil, dog and cat, David and Goliath, a maid and a prince. It's very impossible to mix them up."

"You see them came out of that house together," Eriol pushed his glasses, "So it means they went in together."

Tomoyo sighed, "You win. Ok, I'll help you. But the big question is, what are they doing there?"

OoOoOoOoO

Monday came quickly. The strong hands of Syaoran shaking her shoulders awakened Sakura. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes and a blurred vision of Syaoran's face startled her. She bolted upright.

Sakura covered her face with the blanket, "I'll start fixing my bed and myself. Get out Li, I don't want to seen like this, please." She murmured.

Syaoran turned back then exited their bedroom, "Breakfast is ready."

Sakura jumped out of bed to take a bath. After that, she headed the Dining Table, where she saw that Syaoran hasn't started eating and seemed to be waiting for her. Then the memories of the time when she told him all her woes came flooding back in her mind, it was the first time she told her feelings to someone aside from Touya and it was the first time she talked to him like that. That was the time she realized her own faults, which was the reason why sometimes she couldn't look straight in his eyes.

She started to walk towards him absentmindedly as Syaoran noticed her, "Oh, there you are!" he stood then offered her a seat.

Sakura sat, still not on her own mind then sighed. She picked her chopsticks then started eating.

"Any problem?" Syaoran asked as he began eating too, "I've cooked our breakfast today because I've risen early. I thought I should wait for you and eat together."

Sakura heard him clearly but she stayed silent. The memories of the afternoon two weeks ago were still fresh on her mind. It wasn't easy to forget a situation like that with your rival's arms around you.

Her face flushed.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran asked when she didn't answer or replied. Still, he got no answer.

Deep in thought, Sakura could still remember the way Syaoran approached her friendship. Syaoran's not really a bad person, in fact, Sakura's the one who kept thinking like that. She sighed again, if only she accepted his friendship...

"C'mon," Syaoran opened the medicine in the sofa, "let's aid your wounded knee."

Sakura put down her chopsticks, for she had finished her meal then walked just a few steps towards the Living Room. It was really a small house. She sat beside Syaoran then rested her right leg on Syaoran's lap. Syaoran's face reddened as he put alcohol on Sakura's knee. He has been doing this since Saturday after Tomoyo stomped away from them, but this wasn't like before. For two days, Sakura wore pajamas and she only rolled it up every time Syaoran begins to put alcohol and medicine on it.

Now, she was wearing her school uniform, of course, with a skirt.

"Don't look at my legs, Li." Sakura glared at him.

Syaoran frowned at her as he put the Band-Aid on the wound, "I'm not looking on it! Stay still." He sighed.

"I can do it myself now." Sakura said.

"I'm really sorry Sakura," Syaoran stuck the Band-Aid, "it's my fault. I didn't mean to do that to you. I didn't know you'll hurt your knee." That's the reason why he has been doing this for three days.

Sakura noticed herself watching him. Why was he always saying sorry? Why she couldn't manage to utter that word?

"That's it," Syaoran stood, "Don't leave without me. I'll just brush my teeth. Is that clear, Sakura?" He headed the Bathroom.

Sakura stood then followed him on the sink to brush her teeth too. She put the toothpaste on top of the toothbrush then turned to Syaoran by looking through the mirror, "Fine. And quit calling me Sakura."

Moments later, they went out of their house, Sakura locked the main door. She turned around and realized that Syaoran didn't move form his position, he didn't walk a few steps.

He smiled at her then picked up her paper bag containing three thick books, "Let me carry this. From now on, we'll be walking towards the school and on our way home together. It's just two streets away, see."

Sakura gasped as she felt his hand brush into hers, "Are you sure you want to carry that? The streets here are long not like the other streets." They began to walk.

Syaoran laughed, "Sakura, I'm a boy, it's usual to let me carry heavy things like this for a girl."

Sakura didn't try to argue with him. She smiled to herself due to Syaoran's kind attitude. She didn't know that Syaoran could be so kind and gentleman to her judged by his actions. She looked up the sky thinking of Touya. It has been a long time since someone cooked a breakfast for her, like almost three years ago. Her Dad and Touya used to cook for her before but hot nowadays until Syaoran repeated the habit. Syaoran was acting fine since they lived together in the same roof and Sakura still couldn't understand why she couldn't apologized to him, after all he has done.

"Sorry, Li." She muttered.

"Sorry for what?" Syaoran smiled at her.

"For the things I've said to you before, you know." Sakura looked at her feet, "I was so mean to you, yet you've been kind. I'm really sorry."

Syaoran smiled, "Oh, that? Of course I understand you Sakura. I'm not really fortunate with Mom. She's always on work and my sisters live far from me. I once owned a big house in Hong Kong with my butler, Wei. Mom lives here in Japan for business. So I learned to live on my own since then."

"We're not really far from each other when it comes in experiences." Sakura kicked a stone. "I'm always with Touya and Dad after my Mom died. But Dad moved out about eight years ago and Touya went into the city for college. So I'm left alone."

A short moment of silence surrounded then. They stayed quiet, for they know that the school was only a street away. Walking is a form of exercise, but in Syaoran's case, it was also a form of mental exercise.

Syaoran wore a big grin on his face as they walked along the sidewalk. This was a great way to start his day. Since he woke up this morning, Sakura hasn't shouted at him and she hasn't been talking a lot. He remembered what Sakura told him awhile ago, how she told him she was sorry. Syaoran's grin widened then sighed, what a wonderful feeling.

"Li!" Sakura pulled him away from the road.

Syaoran blinked, "What?"

Sakura stomped her foot, "You're almost hit by the bicycle, Li and you're asking me 'what?'"

"Huh?" Syaoran looked at his back, where he saw a teenage boy wearing Tomoeda High's uniform too riding a bicycle.

"I'm really sorry Syaoran Li," the boy bowed his head as low as he could, "I was about to turn right when you stepped out of the sidewalk. Good thing your companion, Sakura Kinomoto, pulled you away. I'm really sorry, sir."

Syaoran's lip curled then gave him a deadly look, "Are you saying it was my fault? Syaoran Li's fault?"

"N-no, sir." The boy quickly replied, "My fault."

"Good." Syaoran smirked, "Get out of my sight before I send you to hell."

"Y-yes, sir." The boy bowed again then turned to Sakura, "Congratulations, miss. I heard the news on the TV this morning."

Sakura frowned, "What news?"

"About you and Syaoran Li, miss." The boy answered.

"Are you tired of your life?" Syaoran held up a clenched fist.

The boy shook his head then biked as fast as he could away. Sakura and Syaoran reached the school grounds moments later. Everyone was whispering as the two walked towards their lockers. Then finally, Sakura lost her patience.

"Will someone tell me what's happening here?" Sakura roared as she shut her locker, "I can hear my name everywhere! Can you tell me what's the big deal?"

Syaoran appeared from her back giving everyone a cold stare then the murmurs started again rapidly. Sakura felt her temper rose, which sent everyone shivers.

"Sakura," Tomoyo ran to her followed by Eriol, "I heard the news, is that true?"

"News, news, news," Sakura muttered angrily, "will you tell me what is it? How can I tell you if I don't know the news?"

Eriol laughed then rested both his hands onto Sakura's shoulder from her back, "K and L Industries had just announced their big anniversary surprise this morning. And it was all about your future – Kinomoto and Li I mean."

"Hands off, Eriol." Syaoran smiled cruelly.

Eriol backed away then smiled.

"So is it true?" Tomoyo asked, "That you're living in the same house, where we saw you last Saturday?"

"Oh Tomoyo," Sakura took Tomoyo's hand, "forgive me on what I said last time. If you want to be friends with Hiiragizawa, I won't stop you anymore. Just don't get mad at me. Yes, what you saw is true."

More murmurs were heard from the crowd.

"I just can't understand why it was broadcast," Eriol sighed, "it's in the TV and newspaper."

"My apologies, Hiiragizawa." Sakura bowed her head.

"No problem." Eriol smiled.

"Let me handle this." Syaoran said to Sakura then turned into the crowd, "Just a word from the so-called news from you, I'm telling you, your High school life will never be the same again." He smirked.

The students disappeared one by one, leaving them alone. The four were left, as quiet as possible.

OoOoOoOoO

Lunchtime came. Sakura brought out her packed lunch from her bag then headed out their classroom to search for Tomoyo. She searched for her for ten minutes, still no sight of Tomoyo was found. She walked sadly staring at her packed lunch when someone shouted.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura turned around wearing her deadly stare, for she recognized that voice, "What's up, Li?"

Syaoran ran to her then smiled sweetly, "Can I join you with our lunch?"

Sakura smirked, rolled her eyes, and shook her head then walked away. Syaoran followed her until they reached the hill at he back. Trees were planned with a distant from each other. Over the years, Syaoran had seen this hill everyday but he had never climbed up even on its neck. Sakura sat below a shady tree then opened her lunch, Syaoran sat too.

"It's so nice here, I've never been on this place before," Syaoran remarked looking around the place.

Sakura lifted her nose up in the air, "it's my secret place whenever I try to escape your traps, you know." She smirked looking at her lunch.

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry again, for what?" Sakura shook her head.

They started eating. Syaoran held up chopsticks in her mouth, with a slice of fish in between. Sakura laughed a bit then waved her hand to refuse but Syaoran was persistent, so she accepted it. Sakura chewed it for awhile then stared in Syaoran in amazement.

"Like it?" He smiled.

Sakura gulped, "Yeah, sweet and sour, my favorite."

"Like you," Syaoran caressed her bangs," Sweet and sour. Aren't you tired?"

Sakura grinned, "It's you whose attitude is sweet and sour. Tired? Yeah, I'm tired of you."

"But why?" Syaoran looked up the sky, "Aren't you tired? Because you've been running on my mind."

Sakura stared back then laughed very hard, resulting her to lay down her lunch in awhile, "That's what I'm saying, Li! In front of everyone, you're arrogant, bossy and scary, but when it's only the two of us, it's like you're not the Li I knew. Do you have a twin?"

Syaoran laughed too, "Really? I got two personalities. You can call me Syaoran and I can be sweet, you can call me Li and I can be sour."

Sakura wiped the small tears of laughter in her eyes, "I prefer the Syaoran than the Li. Right Li? Syaoran, I mean." She laughed again.

Syaoran pulled her close then rested his head onto hers, "Like you, I prefer to call you in first name, the sweet one."

Sakura shivered, "That's unlikely to happen. Move away, what if someone saw us?" she pushed him then looked away. In her surprise, she saw Eriol and Tomoyo nearby sitting below a tree too, "Hey, isn't that Tomoyo? Look."

Syaoran looked over her shoulder, "And that's Eriol. Something really fishy is going on here. And look, they're now lying on the grass looking up the sky."

Sakura quickly jumped to her feet, "Is that what you call 'friendship'?" she asked referring on Eriol's actions. "I'll make him realized his faults."

Syaoran pulled her hand, "Do you want Tomoyo to get mad at you again?" Sakura sat gain staring at Syaoran in anger, "Stay here, Sakura, I need you..."

Sakura gasped. Do Syaoran really meant what he said? And still he didn't free her hand, Sakura stared at it, sighed then frowned.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist from her back then pulled her closer, "Stay, please stay. Let's forget that the world exists. Lend me a minute, please."

Sakura turned her head around to look at Syaoran straight in the eyes. Eyes are known as the window of the soul, so she spent forever just to figure out if he was saying the truth, "I can't believe I haven't sent you to garbage on what you're doing right now."

"Then thank you," Syaoran released her. Sakura brushed her hands onto her skirt. Syaoran laughed, "You look so girly."

Sakura frowned then stood, "No way! I'm trying to act as a boy, Li. I can prove that." She folded her hands across her chest.

"Oh yeah?" Syaoran stood too then laughed, "A boy doesn't say no is he was challenged into a fight."

"Are you saying I'll fight you?" Sakura buried her right index finger into Syaoran's chest. "Sure, anytime, anywhere." She smirked.

Syaoran smirked too then clasped Sakura's hand tightly, "Good, I'll tell you the time and place when we got home. After all, you're still a girl."

OoOoOoOoO

Eriol whistled a tune.

"Aren't you bored here?" Tomoyo sat up, "It's so quiet."

Eriol sat up too, "Bored? Of course not. I often go here to finish the papers you're handling to me. Here, I could concentrate. That's why I brought you here."

"Nice idea," Tomoyo smiled, "the sky is blue, the clouds are white, the leaves are green. There's a heaven on this hill, Eriol."

"And I've met an angel," Eriol held out a small notebook then pulled out a bookmark, "it's you Tomoyo. Here, take this."

"Me?" Tomoyo laughed then took the bookmark, "What's this?"

Eriol brought out another one, "Are angels always like that?" he laughed, "Of course, it's a bookmark!"

"Of course I know!" Tomoyo snapped, "I mean, what's this violet thing for? Why are you giving this to me?" she turned the bookmark around and realized that it was made of a piece of leaf laminated in a violet cardboard.

"I bought it yesterday from an auction," Eriol explained boastfully, "I got one too and it's color is blue, look." He showed his bookmark to her.

Tomoyo's eyes shone, "Wow, I wonder how they made this. Thanks, Eriol you must have spent quite a lot and then giving the other on to me. I owe you one." She smiled.

"Anyway, we must know Sakura's daily schedule first to plan our new mission. Remember we're doing this for their own sake." Eriol stared unblinkingly at her, "Right, angel?"

Tomoyo stayed quiet for awhile under his gaze, studying his hair, face, nose, lips than the mysterious eyes beneath his glasses, "I know, we're doing this for them. Some kiddie match-making..." she trailed off then sighed, still not taking her eyes off him, "Why Eriol? Why are you so kind lately? Calling me 'angel', helping me with stuffs..." she felt lost in his eyes in a minute and realized that he was taking her breath away.

"Because I like you, my angel," Eriol looked away breaking the eye contact.

Then it hit her. Tomoyo watched him with jaws dropped. Was she dreaming? Eriol's reply was calm and perfect, at the right place, at the right time. Was it true? It couldn't be. Tomoyo pinched her arm, she wasn't dreaming. Truly, she knew that there was a heaven on this hill as what she told Eriol.

"...As a friend," Eriol continued then turned to glance at her, "Tomoyo? Are you ok?"

Tomoyo blinked, "What? Oh yeah, I'm ok." She sighed. Maybe the other reply she heard earlier was just a product of her imaginative mind. How foolish she was! Of course Eriol only wanted to be her friend... as what she heard him say.

"My angel, are you sure you're ok?" Eriol lay his hand on top of the pale one, "You look like you're going to faint."

Tomoyo felt his warm presence then snatched her hand, "Yeah, I'm sure. What are we talking about again?" she put on a smile.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hurry up walking, will you?" Syaoran called back. It was already dusk, yet they're walking in the streets, "Faster and stay on my side!" he began to walk again.

Sakura stopped then frowned, "What am I, a dog? For your information, I've never dreamt of walking alone with you in this part of the day!" She walked again keeping a good block away from him.

"Do what you want, I don't care!" Syaoran yelled putting his hands onto his pockets, "I'll win the fight Sakura, remember that."

Sakura walked alone looking at his back as he walked faster and faster. She regretted the things she said to him this morning. She looked down the road absentmindedly muttering to herself. Out of the blue, she smiled. Syaoran could be nice sometimes, if only she wasn't stubborn. They could be walking together on their way home now and she could be very safe.

A bark of a dog made her look up, no sight of Syaoran can be seen. Then she heard a sound of a trash can rolling on her back. She looked back and saw a cat's body wiggling inside it making noise.

She sighed in relief and continued walking again. She laughed at the fact that streets as quiet as this could make her scared. The streetlights flickered on. She looked up at it then walked again. Just a few steps away from the post, she felt all the hairs at the back of her neck stood on what she's seen.

A shadow form his back of a man appeared then hid by pulling his companion's arm.

She gasped. She turned around and saw... nothing. Someone was following her and he's not alone, he's with somebody! She started walking but faster than before as she could hear footsteps on her back. She began half-running, half-walking again when she heard that the one following her stepped on a tin can. She shrieked.

She dashed from street to street in horror. She swore she would never walk alone again on her way home without a companion, without Syaoran, without him.

She disappeared in the dark.

"Goodness, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered, "we scared her away. You shouldn't have stepped on that tin can! Mission failed."

"Sorry," Tomoyo apologized, "really sorry. But you shouldn't have left where we hid unless she's a block away, should you? That's our fault in the first place, if I didn't pull you, I bet we're on garbage right now."

"Let's try other ways sometime," Eriol scratched his head, "for now, I should walk you home. It's dangerous for an angel like you walking alone."

Tomoyo nodded shyly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: **I hope this chapter is long enough. Please tell me what you think about it. Just simply click on '**Submit Review**' on the lower left of the screen. It's fun.


End file.
